The Womb of the Mountain
1 Skill Point 3,500 PSI Overrides |previous=The Proving |next=A Seeker at the Gates |region=All-Mother Mountain Mother's Watch |enemies: = Corruptor Corrupted Strider |type = Main Quest}} The Womb of the Mountain is the sixth main quest in Horizon Zero Dawn. After surviving the massacre at the Proving, Aloy rests and heals inside the mountain at Mother's Watch. The High Matriarchs reveal important new information to Aloy and send her off on an important quest for the Nora tribe. Synopsis Aloy wakes inside the sacred mountain, a place where only the Matriarchs are allowed inside. She searches for her equipment, finds it, and rearms herself. The mountain contains doors and other remnants of old technology found in the Metal World. She scans the damaged Focus recovered from the Cultists and discovers a video hologram of Rost's killer. The hologram tells the other cultists to avoid all contact with the Nora tribe but to kill every witness if they are seen. A map is shown and Aloy sees a video of herself while she was talking to Olin in Mother's Heart. Afterward, Aloy sees an unknown woman who bears a strong resemblance to her. The word "Terminate" is shown - proving that the Cultists were targeting Aloy. Teersa comes across Aloy and tells her to follow her to the place where she was born. Aloy was not born from a human, but from the mountain itself. The pair enter the Great Chamber where the All-Mother resides. As a child, Aloy was found in front of a large metal door within the heart of the mountain. Teersa believed that Aloy was a gift from the All-Mother, while the other Matriarchs saw her as a curse. When Aloy steps up to the mountain's door, a red light shines, stating "Halt for identification. Error: Alpha Registry Corrupted - Identity cannot be confirmed. Entry denied." Teersa says that if Aloy heals the corruption, the door could open. Aloy decides to seek answers by finding Olin and to visit Meridian looking for clues. Teersa says that the war party sent after the killers was slaughtered and the Eclipse were able to somehow control machines. The Matriarchs bestow upon Aloy the rank of Seeker - an important distinction of the Nora tribe that allows her to travel outside of their lands. Aloy finds Resh, the newly appointed War-Chief, and asks him to open the gate to Mother's Watch. He initially refuses and voices his disapproval. Before she can leave, a horde of Striders attacks the settlement. Among them is a Corruptor, a powerful machine capable of taking control of docile machines and turning them hostile. After destroying the machines, Aloy examines the carcass of the Corruptor and removes its override component. She attaches the device to her spear. This grants her a new ability to hack into machines and take control of them and she learns the PSI Overrides. Objectives # Search for your Equipment ## Examine the Damaged Focus # Follow Teersa ## Talk to Teersa # Follow Teersa out of the Mountain # Talk to Resh, the new War Chief; only he can give the order for the gate to be opened. # Kill the "Demon" and Corrupted machines # Examine the "Demon" carcass; somehow it dominated the other machines. But how? Walkthrough Quotes Aloy: The killers saw me through his eyes. He lives in Meridian. Teersa: So you will have to leave the Sacred Land. Aloy: I've been an outcast all my life. Why not an exile, too? Teersa: Shhh! There is another way. Come, and we will make it so. Aloy: Then what's your plan? Teersa: This! This was my plan! To show you where you were born and loose you to follow the destiny All-Mother intended for you! Teersa: Sisters - the Goddess spoke to Aloy! Told her to heal the corruption! Jezza: But how is she to do that? Teersa: She will have to journey beyond our Sacred Land. Jezza: A seeker? Teersa: Aloy... by the holy grace of the one Goddess, we hereby anoint you a Seeker of the Nora Tribe. Jezza: No barrier can now stay you from your sacred task. May All-Mother protect you, and sustain you. Stay true. Aloy: Why are the lands beyond Nora territory called "tainted"? Teersa: Is it not obvious? Our land is sacred. We live in sight of the one Goddess, All-Mother - source of all that lives. Beyond her sight lies a vast fallen land, spiritually tainted. That is why it is against tribal law to leave. But the Seeker blessing will protect you. Teersa: If any Nora tries to stand in your way, Aloy, make sure they know you are a Seeker. Aloy: Oh I will. Trivia * If Aloy is wearing the Nora Brave outfit she received from Teb before the Proving when she approaches him in Mother's Watch, he will express his pride by saying, "And you're even wearing the tunic I stitched for you. I'm honored." Gallery The-Womb-Of-The-Mountain-1.PNG The-Womb-Of-The-Mountain-2.PNG The-Womb-Of-The-Mountain-3.PNG The-Womb-Of-The-Mountain-4.PNG The-Womb-Of-The-Mountain-5.PNG The-Womb-Of-The-Mountain-6.PNG The-Womb-Of-The-Mountain-7.PNG The-Womb-Of-The-Mountain-8.PNG The-Womb-Of-The-Mountain-9.PNG The-Womb-Of-The-Mountain-10.PNG The-Womb-Of-The-Mountain-11.PNG The-Womb-Of-The-Mountain-12.PNG Category:Main Quests